dream_team_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nakamura Dina
(中村 ディナ) is the main protagonist of ''Dream ☆ Team'' and the leader of the magical girls. Her alter ego is Dream Sparkle, whose element is love and her theme color is pink. In ''Dream ☆ Team ~ New Stage'', she is now considering herself a follower as a new leader has been selected. She remains under her same alter ego's name and her element remains, but her theme color switches to yellow. Her main catchphrase is "This too shall pass." Dina is a young girl who has very long dark brown waist-length hair with some waves. She has hazel eyes and pale skin, and she wears a pink headband bundled with a bow. Her casual clothes include a light pink fluffy sweater with a pink tutu skirt and white trainers. In New Stage, her hair is cut up to her back, and tied into a braid. Her casual clothes include a fluffy yellow blouse, brown boots, a pair of blue jeans and a jacket with the same color. Sometimes when she is out with her friends, she takes her jacket off, lets her braid loose and wears a yellow hairpin with a pink heart on it. Dina is a sweet and caring girl with an open spirit of happiness, and she is full of creativity. She is also very responsible and hardworking, mostly keeping her distance at first. However, when others know her better, she eventually grows attached to her friends, and would do anything to cherish some memories she holds dearly. There are a lot of times she can be quiet, and she can also feel a bit out of place, or that she wouldn't understand much. It takes a lot of time for her to completely trust anyone, as she sometimes feels that there might be something wrong. Magical Girls * [[Futaba Megumi|'Futaba Megumi']]' '– Dina's roommate and best friend. The two seem to be on great terms, and they both like to discuss their interests (specifically idols and magical girls) together. Megumi manages to stand by Dina when she hesitates to fight, leading her to be a part of her team. * [[Kanemoto Fujie|'Kanemoto Fujie']] – TBA * Nanase Sayo – TBA * Maruyama Hana – TBA * Asuka Kanan – TBA * Aohoshi Yui – TBA * Harukaze Sumire – TBA * Renee Schneider – TBA Warriors * Kenjou Tamaki '– Tamaki is Dina's partner in Team Crescent, who she first meets at Yume Kirara. He seems to deeply care about her and wants to protect her, and as the story continues running, the two develop romantic feelings for each other. * 'Hinata Nozomu '– TBA * 'Shido Koyoi '– TBA * 'Hanasaki Banri '– TBA * 'Amami Seiji – TBA * Haru – TBA Others * [[Princess Jewel|'Princess Jewel']]' '– TBA * Skippy – TBA * Koizumi Masae '– TBA * 'Hoshizora Miharu – TBA * Kaylee – TBA Appearance Sparkle's hair is longer, reaching down to her waist and it becomes wavier, changing to a shade of pink. Her eyes become mint green, and her pink bow changes to a lighter pink color, with a pink star in the middle. She also gains two small pink star tattoos on her left cheek. She carries a pearl palette as her main weapon. In New Stage, her appearance completely changes, her eyes remain green, but her hair changes to yellow with a braid. She wears a light yellow bow on her head, and she is wearing a yellow and green magical girl outfit. Transformation Crystal Dream – Dina transforms into Sparkle, by using the Twinkle Gemstone. Attacks * Twinkling Square (solo) * Raspberry Shower (with Sapphire) * Dream Team Blast Off (group attack) * "People just like me? I wonder what it's like…?" * "Hold on? You're telling me that I can actually be a magical girl?" * "Sapphire is the most important person in my life, and I won't let you hurt him!" * Her theme color is , which switches to and . * Dina's zodiac is Aquarius, and her birthstone is amethyst. * Her favorite food is popcorn and dark chocolate. * She can speak Japanese, English and Arabic well. * She often suffers with three anxieties: ** Social anxiety: she would sometimes feel she has trouble talking to others and is afraid of messing up. It happens quite often when she goes to new places. ** Test anxiety: since she is actually a very responsible student at school, she often fears of what would happen during an exam, so this is when she panics. ** Separation anxiety: once Dina becomes attached to someone she cares for, she is afraid of losing him/her, as she doesn't feel the same if they aren't around. * Dina can sometimes be prone to jumping to conclusions at first, but in the end she is a forgiving person. * An alternate version of Dina appears in a crossover, Colors of Radiance, although rather than her surname, "Nakamura", she goes by "Harune", and her theme color is yellow. * She is the only magical girl to switch colors depending on the season. Nakamura Dina.png Image0.png Episode 01- When We First Meet.png Episode 09- Light And The Crescent.png Episode 10- Realization.png Episode 11- The Final Battle.png Episode 12- Another Reason To Smile.png Dina (2:3).jpg Dina New Stage (2:3).jpg Category:Main characters Category:Magical girls Category:Leader Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Crescent Category:New Stage Category:Idols Category:Elegance